Une belle fête des pères
by Mydaya
Summary: [fic finie] - One-shot non yaoi - Hommage à la fête des pères. Comment cela se passe-t-il au village de Konoha pour des enfants un peu perdus. Reviews please !


Une belle fête des pères

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Série : Naruto

Auteur : Mydaya

Disclaimer : Personne à moi, vous comprendre ?

—  pour les paroles des persos

Note : Je rends simplement hommage à la fête des pères parce que tout le monde parle de la fête des mères, mais pas des pères. D'ailleurs j'ia failli l'oublier si ma mère ne me l'avait pas rappelé. Alors je dédie cette fic à mon père et à mon plus cher compagnon : mon ordinateur.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Naruto semblait enragé ce jour-là. Bien sûr Sasuke réussit à le battre, mais il dut sérieusement l'affronter pour réussir à un tel exploit. Même Sakura préférait restait à côté et les laisser se battre seuls, plutôt que d'interférer. Kakashi-sensei gardait un œil sur ces deux-là, tout en lisant son livre favori Come Come Paradise.

—  Sensei ?

—  Mmh, oui Sakura ?

—  Pourquoi Naruto est comme ça aujourd'hui ?

Kakashi-sensei leva la tête de son bouquin, regarda la jeune fille, puis les deux hargneux combattants, et finalement revint sur son livre.

—  Je suppose que ça lui permet de se vider de ses émotions.

—  Qu'est-ce qui lui ait arrivé aujourd'hui ?

—  Il est seul.

—  Hein ? Mais nous sommes là...

—  Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Sakura fronça les sourcils. Elle fit marcher sa tête à 100 à l'heure, habituée à réfléchir autant en si peu de temps. Mais elle eut beau chercher, elle ne devina pas ce que son sensei voulait lui dire par là. Bien sûr, elle voulut lui demander des précisions, mais Kakashi-sensei l'ignora totalement, lui montrant bien qu'elle devait se débrouiller seule car il ne lui dirait pas.

Seulement, lorsque le soir arriva et que Kakashi-sensei dit que la leçon était finie, Naruto s'écria, visiblement épuisé :

—  Déj ? Alors que je suis déjà en train de gagner ?

—  Ne rêve pas trop Naruto, grogna Sasuke à bout de souffle.

—  Ah ! Alors tu avoues ta défaite !

—  Ne parle pas comme ça à Sasuke, intervint Sakura.

—  Tu sais que j'ai gagné, rétorqua le brun. Pourquoi insister pour t'humilier ?

—  C'est plutôt moi qui vais t'humilier !

—  Naruto ça suffit, fit calmement Kakashi-sensei en lui posant une main sur son épaisse chevelure blonde. Il se fait tard et les parents de Sakura vont s'inquiéter si elle reste trop longtemps. De plus vous êtes tous fatigués, ça se voit. On reprendra l'entraînement demain si tu veux.

—  Mais...

—  Il n'y a pas de « mais ».

Naruto serra les dents.

C'est alors que Sakura comprit. Elle devait rentrer tôt parce que c'était la fête des pères. Elle devait lui offrir son cadeau ce soir avec toute sa famille. Seulement... Naruto n'avait pas de famille. C'étaient eux, sa famille, et ils voulaient rester avec eux aussi longtemps que possible. Kakashi-sensei lui avait gentiment rappelé qu'il ne devait pas être égoïste et Naruto avait arrêté d'insister.

Sasuke aussi avait perdu sa famille, mais il haïssait tout ce qui se rapportait au clan Uchiha. Donc il n'avait pas besoin de cette fête. Par contre Naruto...

Sakura rentra chez elle, le cœur blessé par la peine de son ami, mais dès qu'elle vit la mine réjouie de ses parents, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour et elle passa une merveilleuse soirée.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le chef du clan Hyuga écrivait une lettre important adressée à l'Hokage. Il fut interrompu par deux timides coups frappés à la porte.

Avec un soupir, il fit :

—  Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit tout doucement. Hiashi Hyuga ne leva même pas la tête de sa lettre pour savoir de qui il s'agissait : Hinata.

Celle-ci s'avança à pas feutrés, peu sûre d'elle. Lorsqu'elle fut devant le bureau, elle n'osa pas prendre la parole.

—  Eh bien, qu'y a-t-il, Hinata ?

—  Je... savez-vous... quel jour nous sommes ?

—  Non.

—  Ah... euh... je... c'est un jour assez spécial...

—  Tous les jours se ressemblent.

—  Ou... oui... bien sûr... Mais...

—  Ecoute, Hinata, je ne peux pas te consacrer beaucoup de temps, alors essaye d'aller à l'essentiel.

—  Ou... oui, Hyuga-sama... Je… j'avais préparé... un petit quelque chose... pour vous... Mais si...

—  Pose-le sur mon bureau et va continuer ton entraînement.

—  Ou... oui, tout de suite...

Elle posa une feuille de papier où il y avait le dessin de beaux oiseaux blancs volants librement dans un ciel bleu azur, avec seulement quelques nuages, et un magnifique soleil rayonnant. En haut, était écrit en gros Bonne Fête en bas à droite, une main timide avait signé Hinata Hyuga.

Lorsque la porte se fut refermée sur la jeune fille aux yeux laiteux, Hiashi continua calmement sa lettre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, d'autres coups furent frappés à la porte, des coups brefs et forts.

—  Entrez, soupira le chef du clan Hyuga.

La porte se refermant doucement mais fermement était signée Néji à n'en pas douter. Celui-ci s'avança un paquet dans les mains, tandis que Hiashi continuait inlassablement d'écrire sa lettre.

—  C'est la fête des pères aujourd'hui, commença directement Néji. J'avais fait un cadeau, mais je me suis rappelé que mon père était mort. Alors, ne voulant pas le gâcher, je me suis dit que peut-être voudriez-vous le récupérer.

—  Pose-le sur mon bureau et laisse-moi seul.

Néji posa sa sculpture faite en bois d'un bel oiseau prenant son envol. Sur le socle, il y avait gravé Néji Hyuga. Le garçon remarqua d'un air distrait le cadeau de sa cousine, puis sortit tout aussi fièrement.

Quelques heures plus tard, Hiashi avait terminé de remplir quelques paperasses. En partant, il découvrit le cadeau des deux enfants. Son visage fut impénétrable. Puis il appela un serviteur.

—  Encadrez le dessin et accrochez-le dans ma chambre. Et tant que vous y êtes placez la sculpture sur ma table de chevet. Faites-vous discret.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Naruto regardait l'objet qu'il avait acheté. C'était un petit réveil rouge orangé avec l'emblème des ninjas des Konoha derrière les aiguilles. Naruto était fasciné par les aiguilles et les suivaient faire un tour, puis deux, etc...

Son visage était triste tandis qu'il était sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, éclairé par les étoiles de la nuit.

Il bailla. Il allait se mettre au lit quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Il se faisait quand même très tard ! Naruto ouvrit avec appréhension et s'étonna de voir Kakashi-sensei.

Il le fit entrer et ils s'assirent tous deux à une table.

—  Que voulez-vous, sensei, à cette heure-là de la nuit ? C'est pas étonnant que vous êtes tout le temps en retard après...

—  Laissons ça de côté, Naruto, répliqua précipitamment Kakashi-sensei. Je suis venu parce qu'aujourd'hui c'est la fête des pères.

—  ... Et alors ?

—  Eh bien, je sais que tu ne connais pas tes parents et donc que tu ne pourras pas fêter cette fête comme il convient. Mais... euh, comment le dire ? Si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit, tu peux me demander. Moi aussi j'ai perdu beaucoup d'amis et donc je n'ai pas eut l'occasion d'offrir des cadeaux. Je sais que ça m'a manqué alors... si tu veux... juste pour ce soir...

—  Vous voulez bien faire comme si vous étiez mon père ce soir ?

—  Oui Naruto, répondit le sensei avec un sourire chaleureux sous son masque.

—  Ah merci beaucoup, sensei ! Tenez, j'ai acheté un cadeau : bonne fête !

—  Merci Naruto.

Kakashi-sensei regarda tendrement l'enfant lui tendre un beau réveil qui avait une étiquette où il y était marqué Bonne Fête. Naruto Uzumaki. Quelques heures plus tard, Naruto dormait à poings fermés et Kakashi rentra chez lui.

Il posa le réveil de Naruto à côté d'un curieux objet qu'on n'aurait pas cru être dans la maison du célèbre Kakashi Hatake. Une boîte toute simple avec un ruban autour. A l'intérieur un shuriken finement sculpté avec de belles décorations. Une carte était coincée dans le ruban qui entourait la petite boîte où il y avait écrit Bonne Fête. Sasuke Uchiha.

—  Ah sacrés gosses !

FIN

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Mydaya : Voil !!! Alors ? Des commentaires ? Des impressions ? Je veux tout savoir !! Prenez le temps de me reviewez, s'il vous plaît !


End file.
